Is it Love?
by katieb11296
Summary: Edward and Bella have been friends their whole lives. When they find out they're falling for each other, drama and jealousy become frequent in their lives. *SUMMARY SUCKS* All human. Edward and Bella POVs. Rated T cuz I'm paranoid.
1. Flashback

**A/N: Ooook. This is pretty much my first fanfiction, sooo...it might suck. But please review!!! Tell me if it sucks! Tell me how to improve it!!!**

**Bella and Edward have been friends for their whole life. When they both find out they're falling in love with one another, what will they do? Drama and jealousy lie ahead for both of them.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight. The brilliant Stephenie Meyer does.**

_**Bella's POV 15 years old**_

I sat back and watched the clouds roll by in different shapes and sizes. My best friend, Edward Cullen, sat beside me, a huge, crooked grin on his face

Edward and I had been friends since we were very little. I have seen 1-year-old baby pictures of us sitting in my old sandbox that used to be in my backyard. Those pictures made me smile, and I would remember some of the old times we had as kids.

_**Flashback to 7 years old**_

"_AHH! Edward what are you doing?!" I looked incredulously at Edward, who had just thrown cookie dough at me._

"_Heehee!! Cookie fight!!!" he yelled, taking a glob of cookie dough out of the mixing bowl and throwing it at me. I shrieked and ducked out of the way. _

"_We need to bake that, Edward!" I tried to tell him, but I caught myself walking over to the bowl of cookie dough and taking a handful. I smiled mischievously and threw it at him, hitting him right in the middle of his face. He lifted his hand to wipe of his face, an evil smile to match mine growing on his lips._

_We battled the "Great Cookie Dough War" for hours, and soon there wasn't any cookie dough left._

"_Aww…there's none left. What should we do now?" I asked. _

"_Umm…go put on new shirts. Look at us!" Edward gestured to himself. It was true, both of our shirts were covered in raw cookie dough, smeared all across the front._

_I laughed. "Yeah, good idea."_

_Edward half smiled at me and took my hand. "You can borrow one of Alice's shirts."_

"_Nooo!!! She'll play Bella Barbie with me!!!"_

"_Nah, I won't let her," he bent his face to whisper in my ear._

_**End Flashback** _

I realized I was smiling so big it almost hurt my face.

Edward chuckled. "What are you thinking about?"

"Um, I was remembering when we were seven how we fought with cookie dough."

His smile was blinding. "Yes. I remember how adorable you looked," he said. He didn't seem to realize what he said at first, but then his face grew panicked and he glanced at me nervously.

"…What?" I asked him.

"Nothing."

"No, there is defiantly something."

He blushed slightly, looking away.

"What? Just tell me what you said, I wasn't listening clearly," I said.

"Um…I said I remember how evil you looked." It didn't sound very convincing.

"Oh. Ok." Somehow I knew he was lying.

**A/N: Did that suck? It probably did. I'll have the second chapter up soon. Hopefully that one won't suck like this one. Wow...I'm way too hard on myself...but still, it does probably suck.**


	2. Right?

**A/N: Ok, I got a lot of reviews telling me the first chapter was great and that I should keep writing. So, here is the next chapter. Hopefully it won't disappoint you.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own Twilight. SM does.**

_**Bella's POV 15 years old**_

I was walking reluctantly towards the school bus. I hated riding the school bus, but soon I would be 16 years old, and I will be able (hopefully) to buy a cheap car and drive myself to school. Edward was turning 16 sooner than I am, and he said when he gets his license he would drive me. He already had a new, shiny, silver Volvo S60R (like I knew what that meant but that's what he said it was) that he was in love with. The Cullens were very rich people.

The big yellow monster was sitting on the corner of my street, roaring at pedestrians. I could see Alice, Edward's sister, bouncing up and down in one of the seats in anticipation through a window, and Edward's face was brightened by his glorious crooked smile. (**A/N: lol)** I could feel the automatic smile form on my lips and the feeling of relief that I always felt when I saw Edward.

"Bella!" Alice jumped up and hugged me when I got on the bus. _Wow,_ she had a tight grip for someone so small!

"Hey, Alice!" I said, sounding like I was being choked, but that was because I was being choked.

"Good morning, Bella," Edward said in smooth voice, his green eyes sparkling with delight.

"Hi, Edward," I said, smiling at him and sitting down next to him. Alice sat in the seat across from us chatting excitedly.

"So, Bella, Rosalie and I want to have a sleepover tomorrow cause it's Friday, you know? Can you come?" Her face was twisted in intense hope.

"I'd love to Alice. I just have to ask Charlie." Charlie was my dad, or better known to the people of Forks as Chief Swan.

"Yes! Ok, I'll tell Rose. But you _have _to come shopping with us today after school for a perfect outfit for the sleepover!"

"Alice, it's a _sleepover_. I don't need to dress up for a sleepover."

"But-" "Alice, Bella doesn't want to go shopping. Don't make her. And she is right, she doesn't need to dress up for a sleepover," Edward said in a defensive tone. I threw a grateful smile his way and saw his face light up in response.

Alice scowled at him. " Fine. But don't think you never have to go shopping with us again, Bella. Edward can't always be there to defend you." She muttered something else under her breath that I didn't hear, but I thought I heard the word "love." I saw Edward faintly blush and turn away, suddenly preoccupied with the forest and trees out the window.

We arrived at the school a few minutes later. Edward went to his English class while I went to my Algebra class. **(A/N: Bare with me, I'm only in middle school, I don't know high school classes. My sister is in 10****th**** grade, but she never tells me anything about her classes.)**

I sighed with relief when my last class before lunch ended. I only had one class with Edward and one with Alice, and both of those classes were after lunch. I hurried out the door and rushed to the cafeteria. More relief came when I saw Edward sitting with Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie. Emmett is Edward's brother. Jasper Hale is Rosalie's twin sister and Alice's boyfriend. Rosalie is Emmett's girlfriend. I eagerly got in line, bought some pizza, and hurried out.

"Hi," I said to all of them when I almost ran over to the table.

Emmett grinned playfully and me and winked. "Hi, Bella. Edward was all jumpy and anxious for you to come," he snickered. Edward shot him a death glare and mouthed the word "no."

I snorted sarcastically. "Ooooook, whatever you say, Emmett."

Edward's "if looks could kill" expression cleared when I sat down beside him and was replaced by my favorite lopsided smile and warm, sparkling green eyes.

"What are you going to wear to the sleepover if we can't go shopping today, Bella?" Alice asked me, faking an innocent expression, which I glared at.

"I don't know, _Alice,_ I'm probably going to wear something similar to what I'm wearing now," I said, gesturing to my light green sweater and dark washed jeans.

Alice and Rosalie both gasped. "You wouldn't!" Alice's face was skeptical.

I grinned evilly. "I would." Jeez, was it a crime to wear jeans and sweaters to sleepovers? Oh, that's right. In the world of "Alice and Rosalie fashion" it was against the law to wear sweatshirts or anything like that.

"I'm going to wear the baggiest sweatshirt I own to your sleepover," I continued, seeing the expressions of shock and disapproval in their faces.

Edward chuckled. I smiled and winked at him. He blinked a few times and then smiled.

"You better not!" Rosalie was glaring now, but Alice was smiling knowingly at Edward. I looked at him, confused. He was glaring at her. I didn't care about the original argument anymore; I wanted to know what this secret communication between Alice and Edward was all about. I looked back at Alice who was mouthing something at him with a mischievous smile.

"What are you guys saying?" I asked.

"Nothing," Edward answered quickly when Alice opened her mouth to answer.

There was that word again: nothing.

_**Edward's POV 15 years old** _**(A/N: Yay!)**

I was really enjoying myself. It was lunch time and Alice, Rosalie, and Bella were arguing about what Bella was wearing to the sleepover they were planning. It was rather enjoyable.

"You wouldn't!" Alice said with a disbelieving look.

Bella grinned evilly and said, "I would. I'm going to wear the baggiest sweatshirt I own to your sleepover."

That made me laugh. Bella smiled at me and winked. Wow. She _winked._ It took me a moment to smile back. **(A/N: Edward was dazzled! Woo!)**

"You better not!" Rosalie said, but Alice caught my attention. She smiled knowingly at me and I could almost read her mind: _You love Bella._ No, I don't. I love Bella like a sister, not in _that_ way, right? Right?

_Yes, I love her like a sister._ One side of my head said.

_No, no, no! It could be different than that!_ The other side said. This side was louder. What did that _mean?!_

Alice mouthed the words, _You love her! _She smiled evilly.

"What are you guys saying?" Bella's clear, beautiful voice rang in my ears. **(A/N: Hmm…kinda cheesy…)**

Alice opened her mouth but I cut her off. "Nothing," I said. Because it was nothing, right?

Right?

**A/N: I hope that wasn't bad and ruined the whole thing. I really do like this story. I am going to take a teeny tiny break and then get back into writing this. (Break will be one day at the most!)**


	3. Truth or Dare

**A/N: Here is the third chapter. Again, I hope it doesn't ruin your good opinions on it.**

**Disclaimer: Ok, yeah, I DO NOT own Twilight, cause SM does!**

_**Bella's POV 15 years old**_

The rest of the day passed by quickly after lunch. I soon found myself walking back to my house after getting off of the school bus and saying goodbye to Edward and Alice.

"Hey, kiddo!" I heard Charlie's voice thunder down the hall to me when I entered my house. What was he doing home so early?

"Uh, hi Dad," I said, confused when I walked into the living room to where he was watching college football on TV. "What are you doing home so early?"

"I didn't go to work today. I went fishing with Billy." Billy Black was an old family friend who occasionally came over to our house. He had a son, Jacob, but I had never met him.

"Oh, alright. Can I sleep over at the Cullens' tomorrow night? I'll ride home with them on the bus."

"Sure...but what about clothes?"

"I'm sure Alice will give me some to wear on Saturday." I winced, imagining the clothes she would force onto my body.

"Ok."

"Well, I'm going upstairs to do my homework." He nodded, obviously intrigued with his football game.

An hour and forty math problems later, the phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Bella," a soft, musical voice said, delighted.

"Hi, Edward."

Silence.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you call me? I don't mean to be rude, but-"

"No, no, Bella, you're not being rude. I just, well, I just missed you."

"Edward I saw you just an hour ago."

"Oh, well, yes. Never mind then. I'll see you tomorrow," he said in a rush.

"Uh-" I started to say, but he was already gone.

What was _that_ about?

I shook my head, forgetting about it. Now back to my homework...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Friday passed slowly. But, soon enough, the school day ended.

"Bella, we are going to have so much fun tonight! I have all kinds of things planned for us to do! We can play Monopoly, Apples to Apples...**(A/N:I love Apples to Apples!) **She babbled on forever.

Edward's eyes rolled to the ceiling and then over at me. He smiled.

"Why did you call me to say nothing yesterday?" I asked him, just remembering now. Alice was still blabbering about the sleepover.

"I told you. I just missed you." He blushed, looking everywhere but at me.

"Well, it was kind of weird."

He nodded. "Yeah."

Suddenly, the bus turned left sharply, causing me to fall sideways landing in Edward's lap. I blushed fiercely.

"Um," he muttered, also blushing.

"Sorry," I said quietly, getting off of him.

"It's ok."

I looked around nervously. Luckily, the Cullens' house was the bus's last stop, making us the last ones on the bus.

Alice caught my eye and smiled with an "I know something you don't know" look.

We soon arrived at the Cullen house. Edward and I hadn't spoken since I fell on him. I was afraid it might turn awkward. That was weird. We were best friends, we'd known each other our whole lives, nothing should be awkward between us.

Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper were already there. Emmett came up to me and gave me a bone-crushing hug.

"Emmett...can't..breath...put me...down!" I said, strangled.

"Emmett, you're turning her blue!" Rosalie scolded him. "Let her go!"

He released me and trotted over to Rose, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Let's play a game!!!" Alice's eyes lit up, but Edward was immediately cautious.

"What kind of game?" he asked.

"Hmm...like truth or dare!" an evil glint flashed in her eyes and she winked at Rosalie, who nodded. Uh oh.

"No-" Edward started to say, but Alice and Rosalie and I were already heading up to Alice's room. I heard Edward sigh, and then reluctantly follow us.

As soon as we entered Alice's room, she spun around to face us. "Bella! Truth or dare?"

"Ummm...truth."

"Is it true that you like Edward?" So this is where this game was going. Edward's head snapped up to look at me. I decided to hedge around her question.

"Yes, he is my best friend. If I didn't like him he wouldn't be my friend," I said.

"No, I mean do you-"

"Shush! It's my turn," I cut her off. I noticed Edward looking away, his expression unreadable.

"Truth or dare, Edward?"I asked him, hoping for him to join the game.

He looked over, surprised. "Dare."

"Hmmm..." I pondered. "I dare you...Alice, a little help?" I realized that was the wrong idea, but it was too late. She skipped over and whispered to me:

"Tell him to run around the house in his boxers screaming 'I'm a crazy monkey'," she giggled.

"No way!" I whispered back.

"Yes, yes, just do it! Or else, _I'll_ think of a dare for you that you can't refuse." She smiled evilly.

"Fine." I turned back to Edward who waited cautious but curious. "Edward, I dare you to run around the house in your boxers screaming 'I'm a crazy monkey'," I flushed.

He looked surprised. That was obviously not what he expected. "Huh?"

"You heard me," I said, still blushing. I looked away.

He cleared his throat awkwardly and walked out of the room.

"In your boxers!!!" Rosalie yelled after him.

"He doesn't have to do that," I mumbled.

"Oh, yes, he does," Alice argued. "It was part of the dare."

I felt so awkward and embarrassed. Why was it that all of a sudden I felt so embarrassed around Edward? Every time I was near him, I felt butterflies in my stomach.

"I'm a crazy monkey! I'm a crazy monkey!" I heard Edward yelling from somewhere around the house.

"Let's follow him!" Rosalie suggested. She and Alice stood up.

"Coming, Bella?"

"No, I think I'll just stay here."

"Oh, c'mon! It was your dare! Now we have to follow him making sure he followed all the rules," Alice said. She grinned.

"No." It was final and certain. I was too stubborn to change my answer.

Alice and Rosalie's faces were disappointed.

"Fine."

I walked over to Alice's bed and sat down, wrapping my arms around my knees. I wasn't going to participate in any more truth or dare tonight.

**A/N: What did you think? Hate it? Like it? Please tell me! Don't think this is the end of the sleepover drama! Alice and Rosalie still got a big plan for later that night! Fourth chapter will be up soon! Check my profile for the updates!**


	4. Embarrassment

**A/N: Kay, so...this is chapter 4 (no duh) Ummm...I had something to say...but I forgot what it was...OH YEAH! Sorry for not updating for a few days. I'm not going to lie to you readers out there: I was procrastinating. I'm sorry. You can forgive me by reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: No. Not me! SM is the one you're looking for. You know, Stephenie Meyer? NOT ME!**

_**Bella's POV 15 years old**_

The sleepover continued. It went on, and on, and on, and on. Edward and I particularly didn't look and one another that often, which upset me. I didn't like not seeing his beautifully sculpted cheekbones and jaw and his always-glowing emerald eyes.

Alice and Rosalie seemed to be having much fun. They suggested playing Apples to Apples, and boy did we have an adventure with that. **(A/N: Just throwing this in because I got some reviews asking me what Apples to Apples is, so I hope this explains it better)**

"Heeheehee!" Alice giggled as the green card saying "sexy" was put down in front of us.

I looked through the red cards I had, trying to find a red card that might be considered "sexy." Let's see...penguins, my refrigerator, William Shakespear, (shudder) Ah! A make your own card...card. Hmmm...what was sexy that I could put down?

_Edward._

No, no, no!! NOT Edward. I mean, sure he was gorgeous...ahem, but he was my best friend! No...

But who else? I will never forgive myself for doing this. Alice and Rosalie were going to freak.

I sighed and watched cautiously with a pained expression as I put the card down on the floor. Edward gave me a weird look. Must be my expression.

"Ok! Let's see what we have for 'sexy,'" Alice said, shooting a devious look at me. "We have...my first kiss...eyes...and, Oooh! A make your own card! Who's is this?"

"Mine," I mumbled, almost incoherently.

"Well, what do you want your card to be?" Rosalie and Alice looked eager.

"Umm..." I glanced at Edward quickly without turning my head. He was looking down.

Alice and Rosalie noticed. "Hmm...well...if Bella can't decide who it is," Alice winked at me, "I think we should pick _for _her."

"How about we make the card...Edward...just by coincidence," Rosalie said, trying to sound casual.

I saw Edward blush and look away from the corner of my eye. I could feel the blush rising to my cheeks as well.

"I, um, I'm hungry. I'm going to go get something to eat," Edward muttered, still embarrassed.

"Well, ok, but hurry back! We want to do something else before we go to sleep!" Alice and Rosalie had evil written all over their faces.

"Bye," I murmured to him pathetically. He smiled slightly, but his blush deepened. I was shocked to find that I thought that him blushing was the most adorable thing I had ever seen.

_Where did _that _come from?_

* * *

**(A/N: Sorry if the Apples to Apples scene thing didn't make sense. I tried...)**

_**Edward's POV 15 years old**_

I walked downstairs. Emmett and Jasper were sitting on the couch.

"Why don't you guys go play that game with them?" I suggested. I would never forgive Alice and Rosalie for that "slick trick" **(A/N: Sorry, inside joke one of my friends and I have!)** they pulled on Bella and I.

Bella didn't like me that way, did she?

_No, of course not._

_...I wish she did...._

"STOP RIGHT THERE, EDWARD!"

I realized I had said that out loud and Emmett and Jasper were looking at me like I was going crazy, which, in some ways, I was.

"Ummmm....we don't want to play the game with the girls..."

"...because we don't want to get involved with screeching and squealing..." Jasper finished for Emmett, still looking at me in that odd way. I cleared my throat awkwardly.

"But they're your girlfriends. Shouldn't you be spending time with them...?" I said.

"Well, we were going to watch the vid-" Emmett cut off when Jasper elbowed him hard in the ribs.

"What was that?" I asked politely.

"Nothing. Just something the girls had planned." Jasper looked panicked.

"Hm. Ok." I walked into the kitchen to eat some grapes. **(A/N: I love grapes!)**

* * *

_**Bella's POV 15 years old** _**(A/N: I am going to be writing a lot more of Bella's POVs that Edward's because a.) Twilight is told from her POV and it's easier, and b.) I am a girl, and it is very hard to write in a boy's POV when you are a girl, cause you think like a girl.)**

Alice and Rosalie were up to something. Something bad. I could tell by the mischievous glint in their eyes as they lead me, Edward, Jasper, and Emmett to the living room to watch a "movie." I had no idea what they were up to.

"Edward, Bella, you sit in these chairs," Alice said, pointing to two dining room chairs while they were going to sit on the couch. I gave her a suspicious, confused look. Edward and I both sat.

It happened so fast. Alice and Rosalie were tying my body to the chair with some rope so I couldn't escape, while Emmett and Jasper did the same with Edward, except his reflexes seemed to be faster than mine so he put up a fight, but, of course Emmett held him down while Jasper tied him up.

"What the _HELL_ are you guys _DOING_?!?" Edward and I both yelled at the same time.

"Shush, or I'll put tape over your mouths, too," Rosalie threatened, holding up a roll of duct tape to prove it. Alice was pulling an old looking video tape out of its case and putting it into the TV. It looked like a homemade video. Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper all sat on the couch as the first image came up on the screen. It was Edward and me when we were 3 years old. Oh no.

_"Edward! Your mommy says we need to go take a nap," _My 3-year-old self said in a high pitched voice.

We were running around his backyard playing tag and Esme, Edward's mother, had come out to tell us to come inside for a nap. The next image made me blush like crazy.

Edward and I were curled up together on the couch sleeping, his little 3-year-old arms around me. It would be cute, but since it was us, it was embarrassing. I looked over to see Edward barely smiling, and blushing deeply as well. I heard him clear his throat, and he looked over at me. I looked away.

Next was a video of Edward and I playing blocks. We looked about 4 or 5 years old. Edward gave me what he was calling "his favorite block" which was a red cylinder.

_"Thanks, Edward!" _I said enthusiastically. I scooted over to him and gave him a huge hug. Then I saw myself kiss him on the cheek! Oh my gosh.

I heard Edward have a fake coughing fit when he saw that. My face felt like it was on fire. I desperated wanted to come up with an excuse to leave the room.

_Another_ embarrassing image flashed onto the screen. Edward and I were 8 years old, and we were walking along the shore on the beach, holding hands.

It flashed to Edward's 9th birthday. My 8-year-old self leaned over and kissed him on the cheek again. Little 9-and-8-year-old Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper all broke into a chorus of _"Edward and Bella sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then come the baby in the baby carriage!"_

Oh. My. God.

I was so relieved when it was over.

"What did you guys think?" Alice beamed at us.

"Uhm."

"Wow, what time is it? It's 1:00 AM!!! WOW! Let's go to sleep." Edward said quickly.

I breathed a sigh of relief. _That_ was over.

**A/N: Phew, that took a lot of energy to write. Was it bad? Personally, I thought the little kid videos were cute. I...might need some time before I can put up the fifth chapter. It is a lot of work! Updates posted on my profile!**


	5. Pillow Fight

**A/N: Yeah. Chapter 5. Might suck. I'm tired...................**

**Disclaimer: No.**

_**Bella's POV 15 years old**_

"PILLOW FIGHT" Alice yelled, grabbing two fluffy pillows off of her bed.

"_NOOOO!!_" I yelled, but it was too late. Alice and Rosalie were already pounding each other and me with pillows. I grabbed a pillow Rose had dropped and started beating them back, laughing. I saw Alice and Rosalie glance at each other while I was hitting them. They looked back at me and then flew out the door. What now?? I dropped my pillow and followed them.

They ran out into the hallway and into a different room. I gasped quietly when I walked in.

It was Edward's bedroom.

Sure, I'd been in his room before, but not when he was _sleeping!!!!_

He was laying on his stomach, snoring very quietly. Alice giggled. Jeez, nothing compared to Emmett's snores. You could hear _his _snores all the way on the other side of the house!

I was still staring at him peacefully sleeping when I didn't notice Alice ad Rosalie sneak back out the door.

All of a sudden, he snored loudly once and then shot upright in bed. His eyes scanned around the room anxiously for some reason I didn't understand. Did he have a bad dream?

Then his eyes shifted to my figure standing in the doorway, staring at him in the middle of the night when he was sleeping.

"Bella?" he whispered so he wouldn't wake Emmett and Jasper, who were sleeping on the couch and on the floor.

"Um," was all I was able to respond. I felt the familiar blush burn my cheeks.

"What are you doing?" He didn't look mad, he looked...delighted.

"Uh...Alice...pillows....you..." I stuttered.

"Pillow fight?" he guessed.

"Yes," I choked out, sounding strangled.

Edward nodded. "Why are you in here, though?"

"Um...I don't know. They ran in here and I followed." I could feel my heart racing as his green eyes pierced into mine intensely. We stared at each other and neither of us looked away.

The seconds passed. Edward was the first to break the silence.

"Well...goodnight, Bella." He looked disappointed and tired at the same time. Edward laid back down and was snoring as soon as his head hit the pillow.

I stumbled out of his room, dazed.

After regaining my full consciousness, I decided Rose and Alice needed to die. **(A/N: Not really!!! It's figurative language! Hyperbole!!!)**

* * *

_**Edward's POV 15 years old**_

I knew I was dreaming. This couldn't possibly be real.

_**Edward's dream**_

_Bella smiled lovingly at me as I sat down across from her at the dinner table. It was our first date._

_"Edward, I really like you," she said, that beautiful blush creeping up her face._

_"Me, too."_

_"No, I mean I _really _like you. You know...um...love.........." Her face was bright red._

_I was surprised, but ecstatic. "Well...um...I love you, too."_

_Her face lit up, tears of joy spilling over her cheeks. "Really?"_

_"Yes."_

_I leaned across the table, about to kiss her, when I woke up._

_**End of Edward's dream**_

I shot upright in my bed, and looked around. Yep, I was defiantly dreaming. I was _in bed _not in a restaurant with Bella. She didn't love me. She wasn't crying tears of happiness as I told her I loved her.

My eyes fell into a set of deep, chocolate brown eyes in the doorway of my bedroom. It was Bella.

I didn't want to wake up Emmett, who was sprawled across the couch snoring quite loudly, or Jasper, who was curled up on the floor, so I made sure I was whispering. "Bella?" I asked, even though I would know those eyes anywhere.

"Um." The same blush I remembered in my dream appeared on her beautiful face.

I was so happy she was here. "What are you doing?" I asked, hoping I didn't sound angry.

"Uh...Alice...pillows...you...."

Must be a pillow fight. Oh, Alice. "Pillow fight?"

"Yes," she croaked. Was she thirsty or something?

I nodded. It was exactly what Alice, and Rosalie for that matter, would do. But why was she in here? What did the pillow fight have to do with my room? "Why are you in here, though?"

"Um...I don't know. They ran in here and I followed."

I watched the mesmerising way her lips moved as she formed each word. And then I got lost in her deep brown eyes. They displayed a million different emotions. Embarrassment, guilt, anger, wonder. Why was she angry? Did I do something wrong? Did something I said offend her? I didn't want to offend her further, so I decided to go back to sleep, even though I was no longer tired.

"Well....goodnight, Bella," I tried to disguise my disappointment at making her leave as being tired.

I laid back down slowly. I let out a few fake snores, hoping I fooled her. I heard her feet shuffling as she left.

I sighed, and waited for unconsciousness to make its appearance.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, so, sorry if that sucked. And sorry for not updating for a while. I had some family trouble. Nothing serious. Check my profile for updates on the next chapter!**


	6. Let's Talk About Love

**A/N: Ok, I AM SO SORRY!!! I know, I haven't updated in forever!!! I had some family problems and my computer started acting all funky and strange. (please note: these are not cliche excuses for procrastination) But here is it, chapter six. I went out to the desert and dug it up after being buried for 100 years. Enjoy...hopefully.**

**Disclaimer: Ok, everyone, turn your heads to the right, yes, that's right...keep going...at little more...STOP! Ok, you see that nice lady right there? Yeah, that's Stephenie Meyer. She owns Twilight. I'm just having fun with the characters.**

_***Bella's POV 15 years old***_

I walked back to Alice's room, still fuming at her and Rosalie. It was all their fault that I walked in on Edward when he was sleeping and had an awkward conversation.

Alice and Rose were sitting on Alice's bed, whispering excitedly. They immediately became silent when I walked in and smiled knowingly at me.

"Back so soon, Bella?" Alice asked with one eyebrow raised.

I blushed, but otherwise ignored her comment. "Why would you guys do that?" I asked them.

"Do what?" Rosalie replied with fake innocence.

"Run into Edward's room and then leave me there while he wakes up and sees me creeping him while he sleeps." I wanted to laugh at my choice of words. Creeping, indeed.

They glanced at each other.

"Oh, we just ran in there accidentally and we realized where we were and ran out. Why did you stay in there?" Alice asked and cocked her head to one side.

I crossed my arms and gave her a disbelieving look, ignoring her question.

She smiled in understanding. "Bella, you really don't know, do you?"

"Know what?" I looked from Rose and Alice and back again. What didn't I know?

"How is it not obvious to you?!"

"HOW IS WHAT NOT OBVIOUS TO ME?!" What were they talking about?!

"HOW IS IT NOT OBVIOUS TO YOU THAT EDWARD LOVES YOU?!" Alice and Rosalie yelled back at me at the same time.

My mind went completely blank.

"W-what are you talking about?"

Alice sighed exasperatedly. "Edward. Cullen. Loves. You. Bella. Swan."

How could _Edward_ love _me_?! _Me!_ _Me,_ _Isabella Swan! _The most plain and boring girl on the planet! There was no way. I wouldn't believe it.

"No," I said, shaking my head. "That's not true." _Thank you, Captain Obvious._

Edward was…perfect. And I was just…not. I was the farthest thing from the word. Edward had everything: looks, money, personality. He could never love me. Hell, I was surprised he wanted to be my _friend._

"But he-" Rose tried to say but was cut off by Alice.

"No, Rose. If Bella doesn't believe us, she will just need to figure it out on her own…and learn to trust her friends…" she muttered the last part.

"Oh, Alice! You know I trust you guys, but I just don't think Edward likes me more than a friend!"

"Why do you say so?" Rosalie asked.

"Because, well, look at me! I'm so plain, so boring. And look at him! He's brilliant. He has money. He's a complete gentleman, and nice, and, and-"

"Bella," Alice got up off of the bed and wrapped her slender arms around my shoulders. "We know he loves you. He thinks your beautiful," I snorted, but she continued. "He thinks your funny, and nice, and sweet, and I bet he could just go on and on with this list. He loves you. And I know you love him back. You just haven't ever thought about it."

I pondered that. Did I love Edward? Well, of course I loved him in the best friend sense of the word, but was there more to that love for Edward?

I knew my answer right away. Some unknown corner of my mind had been telling me that all along, and I was just finding that corner now. Yes, I loved Edward more than a friend. Much, much more. So much it was almost physically painful.

I beamed when I thought of his face, his smile, his voice. Sometimes I caught myself staring at him. I felt like we were in our own little world, our own little bubble when we spent time with one another. I savored all that time we spent. I missed him intensely when he wasn't with me. When I watched romance movies I unconsciously turned the boy into Edward and the girl into me. Wow, _that_ was cheesy. Cheesy, but true.

I loved Edward. But there was still no way he could love me more that a friend. No matter how much "evidence" Alice and Rosalie collected, they were wrong about that part. I was too boring for him.

I sighed. "Yes. Yeah, I love Edward. And I think I've been telling myself this all along and I'm just finding out now."

Alice smiled warmly at me and hugged me tightly and Rosalie smiled from the bed.

"Yes, we know you do, Bella."

I realized that I was crying. Leave it to me to get all weepy and emotional because I just found out I loved my best friend.

Oh my gosh.

I love my best friend.

I was in love with Edward Cullen.

* * *

**A/N: Ok. I know that was short, but truefully, it took a lot of time and hard work. I was lucky enough to escape from my family problems just when my computer stopped acting stupid and wrote this.**

**Updates on when the next chapter will be posted are on my profile.**


	7. Morning Sunrise

**A/N: Yes, I know. It's been months since my last update. So sorry. But, you know what? I've heard about people on Fanfiction that don't update for years! Wow, right? So, yes, here is chapter seven. Sorry again.**

**Disclaimer: Noperdoodles. Nope nope nope. Yada yada yada. SM is the owner.**

**

* * *

**

_**Bella's POV 15 years old**_

"BELLA!!! BELLA, BELLA, BELLA!!! GET UP! GET UP! GET UP!"

I groaned, rolling over and burying my head deeper into my pillow.

"Bella! C'mon, get up! It's almost ten o'clock!"

"_Alice_," I whined tiredly. "No...please let me sleep..."

"Bella. Breakfast is ready. Edward is almost to the point of hyperventilating."

I shot up. "What? What? Why?" I scrambled out of my sleeping bag and tried to run out the door, but, being me, tripped and fell over and hit the floor face-first.

Alice giggled. "Bella, Edward isn't really having breathing problems. I just knew it would get you up."

I awkwardly got to my feet and narrowed my eyes. I huffed angrily at her.

She smiled. "Come downstairs. There's food." She ran out of the room. I followed, rubbing my eyes to try and wake me up more.

I entered the kitchen and observed the activity around me. Esme was dashing around the kitchen, trying to flip the pancakes, simmer the bacon, butter the toast, and pour juice and coffee at the same time. Emmett was serving himself a huge plate of all the food. Rosalie and Alice were dancing to some music blasting out of the radio. Jasper was sitting on the counter top watching Alice and Rose dance while swaying to the tune himself. Edward was sitting at the kitchen table drinking orange juice and tapping a pencil on the table while gazing intensely at a crossword puzzle in a newspaper. He looked up as soon as I entered the kitchen and smiled crookedly at me, making my heart flutter.

"Morning, Bella," he murmured to me as I sat down beside him.

"Hi Edward," I whispered, smiling warmly.

To my surprise, he reached toward my hands and held one of them in both of his, rubbing circles across my knuckles. I blushed involuntary and looked down at my lap. When he let go of my hand, I looked up. Alice and Rosalie were watching Edward and I, putting their hands over their hearts while mouthing an "_awwww_". I glared at them.

"What would you like for breakfast, Bella?" Esme asked over her shoulder from the stove.

I stood up. "Don't worry Esme, I can get it."

She frowned. "Nonsense, Bella, you're a guest."

I laughed lightly, moving towards the platters of food. "I'm here so often I'm not sure if I can be categorized as a guest."

I grabbed a plate and helped myself to some pancakes and a piece of toast.

"Here, I have to at least do something for you," Esme said, smiling at me and handing me a glass of apple juice.

"Thanks," I said with an answering smile. Esme was always so caring.

I sat beside Edward again and ate my food. He watched me the whole time, making me feel self-conscious.

"Why are you staring at me?" I finally asked him after I finished off my last bite of toast.

"Because you're so beautiful," Edward said, gazing at me, his emerald eyes piercing into my brown ones.

My eyes widened and the familiar blush creeped up my face, burning my cheeks. "Um, thanks." I couldn't seem to break our eye contact no matter how embarrassed I was.

He smiled his crooked smile again.

"Hey," Alice called from across the kitchen, standing next to Jasper who was still sitting on the counter top. "Wanna go shopping today, Bella?"

"NO!" I yelled, outraged.

Alice pouted, jutting her lower lip out and giving me a doe-eyed look. Oh, no. Not the puppy-dog face! Alice knew I can't say no to that face! "Please, Bella?"

I groaned.

"Please, please, please, please, please?" She was bouncing up and down now.

"Fine!" I said, storming out of the kitchen.

"Yay! I love you, Bella!" I heard Alice exclaim as I raced up the stairs.

I ran into Alice's room and slammed the door. I flopped down on her bed, waiting for her to come upstairs and give me something to wear.

There was a quiet knock on the door.

"Come, in Alice," I called from the bed.

"It's not Alice," a soft, sweet voice floated from the door. Edward.

"Oh. Uh, come in," I said, nervously sitting up as the door opened and Edward walked in.

He smiled again. He was happy this morning, wasn't he? It made me happy that he was happy. It made me overjoyed that he was happy.

"Hello," he whispered, sitting beside me on the edge of the bed.

"Hi," I responded, fidgeting nervously.

"Can I come shopping with you today?"

"What? Why?" Why in the world would he want to come shopping with us?

"I don't want you to do something you don't want to do...so maybe if I come you won't be as miserable." He smiled hopefully.

I stared at him, shocked at what he was saying. I would be ecstatic if he came.

"Or not..." he said, his smile faded and he looked down sadly. My heart throbbed painfully at his obvious pain.

"No! No, you have no idea how happy I would be if you came."

He beamed so brightly I thought I would go blind by his wonderful light. "Sure. Thank you."

"My pleasure," I said, trying to imitate his formal dialect.

He surprised me for the second time this morning by wrapping his arms around me in a friendly embrace. Well, to me it felt more than just friendly, but friendly was all it was supposed to be. I hesitantly hugged him back, holding him tighter than necessary.

He pulled away, still smiling his bright smile. He looked like the sun.

"Alice says she'll be up in a minute to find clothes for you. I need to get dressed." Edward's smile faltered a bit, looking disappointed at the idea of leaving.

I nodded my head. "Ok. I'm looking forward to our shopping trip now!"

"Me, too." He stood up from the bed, turned to leave, but stopped, sighed, and turned back to face me. Unexpectedly, he swooped down quickly and touched his lips to the corner of my jaw before leaning away without looking at me and strode out the door.

I just sat there in shock as the echo of his door closing swirled around in the air.

* * *

**A/N: Wow...that was fun!**

**I'll write more, I promise.**

**Cross my heart.**

**Updates for next chapter on my profile.**


End file.
